


There When He Needs Him

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Consent Issues, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prime is still bonded to his Lord Protector, and that means sharing at times when he wishes he did not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There When He Needs Him

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged for consent issues, because in a lot of ways, Optimus is forced here. Please read with that in mind.

Jazz slipped into the recharging chamber despite the fact the Prime had expressly forbidden it. He knew his leader was in pain and wanted to ease it, having felt the spike in the Prime's energy fields before his abrupt departure from the war room.

"Prime..."

"I told you not to enter!" The voice was choked, growling, and full of anger in ways that made Jazz fearfully concerned for the bigger mech.

Jazz scanned the mech, reading wildly pulsating energy fields, and a deep resonance in the bigger mech's very frame that indicated a severe glitch in Prime's bio-feedback. "Prime, you need..."

"No. I need nothing. Leave, Jazz...leave now!" The order was delivered in a strained, tight vocalization that left Jazz even more convinced that the last thing he should do was step out of this chamber. To make that clear, he slid his hand over the lock, cycling it sealed.

"Not leaving you like this, Prime. You wouldn't leave one of us sufferin' alone."

Optimus looked toward the smaller mech, his optics carefully dimmed to a barely visible glow at all, one that seemed impossibly dark for the generous leader of their cause. "This is not open to logic or debate, Jazz. I am telling you to leave, for your own safety."

"You think I can't see that you're caught in a feedback loop that's short-circuiting your impulse control?" Jazz demanded, letting his temper flare in an attempt to break Optimus Prime from attempting to be an absolute glitch-processed mech.

Prime growled, a low reverberation that pulsed through Jazz in ways that left the special operative certain that he needed to do this, that if he didn't, something inside the big mech would surely break in a bad direction.

"I. Will. Not. Hurt. Any. Of. You." Prime's words were carefully delivered, spaced out, and a testament to his ability to control what was lashing through him with all the force of actual experience. His Lord Protector, bonded and brother, was being intimately violent, with another. That other was using Prime-level directives and protocols in the intimacy, making the pleasure and pain alike intensify, rebounding through Optimus with vicious echoes.

"So you're gonna take my choice out of the equation completely? Seems that's just what we been fightin', Prime," Jazz said in a low, cutting tone.

Prime flinched, incapable of uttering a counter to that core belief of his followers. He took a shuddering step toward Jazz, then stopped himself, fighting what the drive within him demanded. It wasn't just that he needed to interface; it was how his bonded's appetites ran and the effect they made on his own reactions. "Jazz, I..."

"...have that glitch-ridden, power-mad, grasping dictator tied up in your circuits," Jazz quickly said, even as he crossed the distance decisively. "I know, Prime. Trust me."

"It is myself I fail to trust," Prime told him harshly, but now he could feel the brush of Jazz's fields, and they enticed and excited all the base desires that his Lord Protector had instilled through his distant activities.

Jazz dared further, to break the hold of nobility holding Prime in such pain and torture, running one slender digit up along the central seam of Prime's chest.

"I'm choosing to trust in us, Prime," he said, as that single caress made all the energy washing over him frenetic in its bombardment. Nor was he misplaced in his tactical move, as the larger mech's hands swept down, gripping Jazz by the shoulders and lifting, turning in one quick movement to put Jazz on the berth. That Prime followed swiftly, optics blazing bright now with an almost violet tinge, gave Jazz hope that he could avert the debacle of a bond-induced meltdown by diverting the passion into more welcome channels.

Because Jazz would rather be consigned to the Pits than leave his Prime tasting the warped desires of Megatron and being unfulfilled.

`~`~`~`~`

Optics flicked once, twice, then stabilized on to see another pair staring down at him. Jazz noted the set of the mouth lines, how the guilt and worry etched in deep, microts before the other mech turned his gaze away and sat away from him. Jazz followed, overriding HUD warnings of damage and gyroscopic instability to catch at Prime, going for his face before he could hide beneath that mask of his, forcing his gaze back.

"My Prime..." he said, hoarsely, forcing the voder to work. " _Mine_." He could not help the note of pleading in his voice, willing Prime to see that this had been a willing sacrifice, made out of love, not just loyalty.

Prime's sensors roved the smaller mech, seeing the breaks in small struts, scanning the dents and scratches in armored plating, mapping out the low energy reads in all of Jazz's systems. "How can you grant me that title?" he asked, certain that he was not worthy of it now that he had hurt one who followed him.

Jazz forced himself to move fully up, over to where he could straddle the broad thighs of his leader, trapping him there on the berth and preventing further retreat. He even managed to suppress the worst of the squeals of over-stressed joints and cables to do so.

"You listen to me, Optimus Prime," Jazz began in a slow, clearly enunciated manner, as opposed to his normal laid-back style. "I hate that mech for having his hooks in you so deep that you can hurt your lover like this. But at the same time, I wouldn't change where I was for all of Cybertron. You needed someone, and that it could be me? Is all I need to make it worth it. Because when it all breaks down, Prime? I wouldn't care if you were just some random dock-worker; you, not your title are what I love." He then smiled seeing Prime part his lips. "And don't you dare ask me why, you crazy mech!" He pressed in and kissed the larger mech fiercely, hands moving down along Prime's shoulders, fingers digging in around sensors, causing sensations to ripple through the leader with undeniable pleasure.

::I don't deserve _you_.::

::Shut up and 'face me,:: Jazz purred across the link, refusing to listen to nonsense.


End file.
